


Nightmare

by Amoralyn



Series: Kyoutani Kentarou [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Multi, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:53:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralyn/pseuds/Amoralyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani has a nightmare, and it's up to his lover to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So appearently it’s Seijou week? Well, here’s my favourite Seijou boy! Also, kuroko-no-fantasies is super nice and said they were looking forward to my next Kyoutani story soooo…here you go! <3\. I wrote this a little while ago, and I guess it also serves as a sneak preview to something I’m working on in the future? Well, hope you enjoy! <3 
> 
> Warning: Some violent/potentially upsetting descriptions below.

It’s Kyoutani’s cry of anguish that wakes you up.

You had been sleeping peacefully, your arms loosely wrapped around him as you pressed your chest to the bare skin of his warm, muscular back. You were happily dreaming of something silly and amusing when the sound of your lover in pain makes your eyes fly open immediately. It takes an extra moment to find him, since he’s not lying right at your side as he was when you went to sleep. No, now he’s sitting up stock straight, his chest heaving as he stares ahead with wide, horrified eyes. Beads of sweat run down his temple and his body, which is slick and shiny with it already.

“What’s wrong?” You ask immediately, as you sit up beside him. Even though it’s the middle of the night, your panic has made you completely alert.

He turns in the direction of your voice, and you feel a slight chill as you see his eyes. The intensity of his eyes, how dark they are…

You can see tears gathering at the corner of them right before he grabs you, wrapping his arms around you so tightly you have to gasp to breathe, and you know it’ll leave deep bruises. He buries his face into the crook of your neck just before you can hear dry, heaving sobs from him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” He yells into your skin, squeezing you tighter.  It’s beginning to hurt, really, really hurt, and you know that anymore and you won’t be able to breathe at all.

“L—Let go! Please!” You cry out, trying to move your body so he understands. Thankfully, he does, and he lets his arms drop from your body completely. You see him grab fistfuls of the sheets, squeezing them as hard as he can, pushing his face harder against your neck. You can also see him shaking.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry…” He cries against you, his breaths coming out in heaving gasps. You gently move your hands up, running them up and down his arched back. Even touching him softly like this, you can feel how insanely tense his muscles are.

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it.” You whisper to him kindly. “You don’t know your own strength sometimes.”

Kyoutani lets out another choked sob, and one of your hands moves up to pet and scratch his hair affectionately. It usually helps calm him down, and it does so now, albeit only slightly.

“What happened? Did you have a bad dream?” You ask softly. He starts to shake again, breathing harder, and you hear the sheets rip beside you as he pulls them harshly.

“Y—You were…I—I…” His words came out frenzied, furious, like a caged animal going insane. Yet he leans into you, trying to get his body even closer, and you let him with not a second of hesitation.

Slowly, you see his left hand raise and move towards your stomach. Starting from the center of your chest he slowly lets his finger drift downwards to just under your belly button, caressing the skin softly. You feel a shiver go down your spine, as it always does when your rough lover treats you with unexpected gentleness. Then he begins to let his fingers roam from side to side over your stomach, like he was searching for something. When his fingers had gone over every inch, he lets out a long, shuddering sigh. You feel him lift his head slightly, although you still can’t see his face.

“…Your stomach was ripped open.” He whispers harshly. “Your…organs…” You feel his body suddenly shift forwards as he retches, and you only barely have time to grab the wastebasket beside the bed and hand it to him as he raises his head before he vomits into it.

“Ugh… _shit_ …” He pants, rubbing his mouth with his arm. He’d obviously forgotten he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and now stares at his arm in indignant surprise. You take the wastebasket away, resting it down on the floor again, and you climb out of bed, helping him out as well. Putting his other arm around you, since his legs were so unsteady, you help him to the bathroom.

“I could _see them_.” He mutters furiously, as you’re nearly at the door. “Your blood was everywhere, your skin was—”

“That’s enough of that.” You reply authoritatively, as you lead him into the shower. You move your body slightly, so you can look at his face. “It was just a bad dream. See?”

You point down to your stomach, the same stomach he’d just been feeling up. It was, of course, completely intact, with no sign of your inner bits. Kyoutani stares down at it, and you can see he does look a little more relieved.

“…It wasn’t real.” You tell him seriously, reaching up to stroke his face. His eyes are back to normal now, but he still looks sick and panicked. “Now take a shower. You’ll feel much better, okay?”

He nods weakly. At this point, you think he’d do whatever you told him to. He pull his arm off of you and steps forward, throwing his pants and boxers off to the side. You hear him turning on the water just as you leave the bathroom to take care of the vomit in your wastebasket.

Twenty minutes later, you return to the room to see Kyoutani sitting on the edge of the bed in fresh pajamas (well, pajama bottoms, since he seemed to have some problem with wearing shirts to bed). You sit beside him, handing him a large mug of steaming coffee. Probably not the best thing to get him back to sleep, but warm milk or cocoa was off the table.

“Thanks.” He mutters gruffly as he takes the mug from you. He takes a long drink, and that, combined with the shower, makes him look much, much better. You hadn’t even realised how much colour he’d lost from his face when he’d first woken up from the nightmare until you could look at him clearly now.

“You’re welcome.” You say softly, lifting your hand to gently stroke his hair. You could see him relax further, exhaling loudly…but there was still a tenseness in him. You could sense it. He finishes the coffee quickly.

“…It was me.” He says suddenly. His grip on the handle of the mug makes it shatter abruptly, but he catches the falling mug with his other hand and stops himself from doing any more damage. Still, you gently take the mug, and the shattered remains of the handle he’s still clutching, and you put them down to the side in your freshly cleaned wastebasket.

“I…I killed you.” His voice is barely above a whisper, and he bends over, putting his head in his hands. “I lost _control_ , and I—”

“It was a bad dream.” You remind him sternly, as the hand you have on his on his head moves down to rub his back comfortingly. “It wasn’t real. I’m still here.”

“ _I was eating you_.” He gasps, and you realise he’s going to start crying again if you don’t stop him. So you get off the bed, and get on your knees in front of him so you’re face to face. You gently hold his cheeks, making sure that he’s looking directly at you. His eyes dart away, and you see him grit his teeth. He’s angry, so angry, but you know it’s not at you.

“You’d never do anything like that.” You murmur softly, your thumbs gently stroking his skin. His eyes dart back to yours for a moment before going back to staring at the floor.

“It was a nightmare. It wasn’t real. I know you, Kyoutani Kentarou. You’d never do that to me.” You continue, as you move forward to affectionately kiss his forehead.

“…I killed you. Your eyes…” You hear a tremor in his voice as his body starts to shake again, and you (gently) whack him upside the head. He sits up straight, now staring at you in complete shock. You stand up now, with your hands on your hips.

“Stop that. _None of that was real_.” You say, a bit angry now. You put your hands on his shoulders, staring at him harshly. “I’M. STILL. HERE. Alive and well. You didn’t do anything wrong. That dream was just that. A _dream_. None of it happened! But you know what _is_ real?!”

You grabbed his hand, and pressed it over your chest. Kyoutani looks confused for a moment, before his eyes widen with understanding.

Beneath his hand, your heart is beating.

“I’m real. I’m here. I’m alive.” You say softly, as the fingers you’re using to clutch Kyoutani’s hand gently loosen their grip, beginning to stroke the skin of his hand instead.

Finally, the tenseness is gone. He gives you a small smile as he closes his eyes.

“Yeah. Sorry. I get it.” He mumbles quietly. Standing suddenly, he gently pulls his hand away from your chest. Then, before you can stop him, he unceremoniously picks you up princess style, carrying you to the side of the bed and gently laying you down before he drops his body in next to you.

“Thanks.” He murmurs into your ear as he envelops you in his arms and hugs you closely against his chest.

“…Dummy. Don’t worry me like that again, okay?” You respond gently, as you burrow into his warm chest. It takes no time at all before you, whose adrenaline is quickly disappearing, begin to fall asleep in his warm embrace.

“…Yeah. Whatever you say, princess.” He says softly. You’re not sure if he’s making fun of you or not, but you’re too tired to care.

_Don’t be scared, Kyoutani. Just…just because you’re a ghoul…_

He gives you a small kiss to your temple, and you’re back in dreamland.


End file.
